iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kungfupanda123
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cretaceous page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Macrauchenia (Talk) 16:50, April 9, 2013 Ichthyosaur Alright, listen to me. You don't appear to be reading the messages I leave on Cretaceous' page when you edit it. There's a darn good reason I keep reverting your edits, and that reason is that Cretaceous. Is. Not. Voiced. By. Frank. Welker. I don't know where you heard that, I don't know who seems to think that all fictional creatures that make animal noises instead of talking are voiced by Frank Welker, but I assure you, it isn't true. Second, I thank you for devising the Ichthyosaur page; you saved me a lot of trouble and I commend you for realizing that Cretaceous is *not* a Metriorhynchus as a lot of people keep saying he is. Heck, one other fool on here keeps putting in that not only is he a Metriorhynchus, but that he's *female*! What a bozo! Still, that's neither here nor there, and unfortunate that that user should keep putting that misinformation in nonetheless. Now back to business: your Ichthyosaur page is in need of a lot of sprucing up; you seem to have copied and pasted from Wikipedia, instead of wording the thing as it ought to be (look at other species pages for examples on how to do it). I can do it, but understand that you made a mistake. You put in a quote that never was said throughout the whole movie: at no point did Diego say "Ichthyosaurs are dangerous. They will find you, tear you apart and kill you." You made that up, admit it, you did. Now, with all this said, can I trust you *not* to keep inserting misinformation?--Macrauchenia (talk) 19:09, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Maelstrom Here we go again. I tried to be patient last time in reverting your edits but you're making this extremely difficult. What do I have to do to make you understand? Put it in bold again? Well, if that's what's necessary. Here goes: Neither Cretaceous nor Maelstrom was voiced by Frank Welker. This is just some conjecture that someone came up with online, and it isn't even accurate. I've seen this a million times: "Cretaceous and Maelstrom were voiced by an uncredited Frank Welker"; well, if he really was uncredited in the movie, he'd be credited on IMDb, and he isn't. There is no source that states he did anything with this series. Stop editing it to say that. Second, "GROWL!" is not a permissible quote, neither is "HISS!" nor "Roar!". Don't be a dummy. Third, you keep putting in their "alias" section that they're one another: you put in Cretaceous' alias "Maelstrom" and Maelstrom's alias as "Cretaceous". It occurs to me that you don't know what aliases are: an alias is a nickname. Are two separate creatures nicknames of one another? No! Finally, I don't like to do this to new users, I really don't, but you're getting to be as annoyingly insistent as Mfaccas was before you. He/she (I don't know what Mfaccas is) kept putting Cretaceous' gender as "female", so I had to put a block on him/her. My point is that if you do not stop with this foolishness at once, if you keep putting in this false information, I *will* block you for three months. I don't want to, but I'm prepared to do it if that's what it takes to get you to understand. Stop. Putting. In. Misinformation.--Macrauchenia (talk) 06:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Again Okay, look, this is the last chance I'm allowing you. It's clear you habitually miss the point, so I'm going to try to reason with you again. Whether you're just being a troll or whether you really believe that Frank Welker was in Ice Age 2, I don't know, but I'm going to set straight. Alright, take a look at the cast list. Tell me, do you see Frank Welker anywhere there? http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0438097/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast No? See! I'm right. Now, take a look at the definition for "alias": http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/alias?s=t It means a false name; you're confusing it with "ally", which means a partner-in-arms. Third, if a character does not appear in any shorts, games or books, you don't need to put in "none"; just leave that blank. Fourth, and get this now and always: "GROWL", "HISS" or "ROAR" is *not* an acceptable quote to use. Ever. This said, I'm allowing you one last chance before I block you from editing. Stop messing things up.--Macrauchenia (talk) 19:24, April 26, 2013 (UTC)